


Sweet Smut

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Married Sex, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Jaune wants to make love.





	Sweet Smut

“Cardin,” Jaune spoke into the silence of the night and Cardin could feel the bed dip when Jaune turned toward him.

“Yeah?” he looked next to him. Jaune had a slight blush dusting his cheeks that Cardin  could only _just_ see in the pale light of the moon streaming in through their curtains.

“Do you wanna do it tonight?” Jaune asked him.

“Do what?” Cardin smiled at him, an eyebrow crooked. He knew exactly what his husband wanted to do, but he liked to hear him say it.

“Make love,” Jaune said.

Cardin didn’t answer him at first, he simply leaned in and kissed him. They stayed like that for a minute before Cardin pulled away enough to whisper ‘yes’ against Jaune’s lips. He could feel Jaune smile against his lips in response.

It didn’t take long before Jaune slipped his tongue into the kiss. He let his hands slip up Cardin’s chest and he swallowed the moan Cardin let out when his fingers danced around his nipples. Every gasp Cardin made as Jaune twisted and pulled at the nipples was swallowed by Jaune. Once they were hard, he stopped. Cardin whined when Jaune pulled away from him.

“I love you,” Jaune smiled down at Cardin, his voice soft and quiet like he was sharing a secret. Somehow he had ended up on top of him. He figured it must have happened on instinct.

Cardin just looked up at him with a soft smile and hooded eyes. The lack of a vocal return didn’t matter. Jaune could see the love in his face. In the way he trusted him fully during their most private moments. He moved his head to tease Cardin’s nipples more. He licked and nipped the hard buds, simply listening to every whine Cardin made.

“Can you just get on with it,” Cardin asked him, voice already sounding strangled, “Please.”

“Okay.” Jaune kissed down Cardin’s chest before returning to place one last kiss to his lips. With Cardin’s help, he got Cardin’s boxers off and took his own night pants and boxers off as well. Then he reached into his bedside table for the lube. He squeezed a good amount on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Cardin answered.

Jaune rubbed a few circles around Cardin’s rim before sinking one finger into him. They’d had sex recently, so it didn’t take too long to loosen Cardin up. Still, he took his time and made sure he was loose enough.

“Are you okay?” Jaune asked as soon as he finished preparing Cardin.

“Yes,” Cardin said.

“Do you want me to enter you?” Jaune withdrew his fingers from him.

“Please,” Cardin said, the word coming out a bit breathless.

“Okay.” He lined his dick up with Cardin’s hole and slowly pushed in, his eyes locked on Cardin’s face so he could watch his reactions. “Don’t tense up, stay completely loose. Every muscle,” Jaune told him once he was up to the hilt. He waited two minutes for Cardin to simply breathe, another two for him to go completely limp. “I want you to focus on the heat.”

Cardin did what Jaune said. While Jaune moved slowly and carefully inside him, he breathed through his nose and kept his eyes softly shut. It took a while, but eventually he began to feel a tingling heat in his toes that crept up the tendons in his feet. As it reached his ankles Cardin was finding it hard to not tense up, but he kept still and pliant, breathing in through his mouth and out his nose. The heat rose further up his body. He could feel himself getting to the edge, but instead of falling off head first he simply stopped there. Climax didn’t seem to want to come.

“Jaune, please,” the words were choked out. He clenched his eyes shut tighter and tears reached the corners of his eyes.

“I’ve got you,” Jaune whispered the words into his skin and reached his hand down between them to grasp Cardin. It only took a few pumps before he came, body seizing from the pleasure and going tight around Jaune to pull him down with.

They breathed through their aftershocks together before Jaune pulled out and collapsed next to Cardin. Cardin met Jaune’s eyes after a moment. They smiled and laced their fingers together.

“I love you,” Cardin whispered and pulled Jaune’s hand to his mouth so he could kiss his knuckles.

“I love you too,” Jaune whispered back.

Cardin pulled the covers over them after that so they could get some sleep. It didn’t take them long to pass out together.


End file.
